Pointed Hats and Black-Eared Cats
by fireicewriter42
Summary: Merlin is adjusting to his role as Court Sorcerer in Camelot's Golden Age when a spell goes awry. Part of my "VisionVerse." Oneshot. I own nothing. No slash.


**A/N: What's happening, guys? So I've been meaning to do this for a while, so hopefully this turns out how I want it. This oneshot takes place in my "VisionVerse", in the interim between "The Meaning of Duty" and "Vision of Happiness." If you haven't read either of those, I of course ask you to do so, but to understand this oneshot, all you need to know is that Arthur survived the end of season 5 by Merlin making a deal with the Sidhe. So this is Arthur and Merlin in the Golden Age, where Merlin is Arthur's Court Sorcerer.**

 **For my "VisionVerse" fans, I hope you enjoy this one and I hope to update "The Shattered Hope" soon!**

 **I've seen this concept done before and was inspired to do my own take. I wish I could tell you which of my favorites were done like this, but I can't find them. I'll post them in the reviews if I find them.**

 **And now, without further ado, for the love of Camelot!**

* * *

" _MER_ LIN!"

The warlock winced at the shout, smiling despite himself. A door behind him banged open, and he turned to find an irate Arthur staring at him.

"Hello, sire." He swept a courtly bow, one hand coming up to ensure his neckerchief didn't slip from where it was tied around his head. "What might I do for you today?"

Arthur squinted at him, lips quirking up in that peculiar manner that meant Merlin was in trouble. "Merlin."

"Yes sire?"

"What is on your head?"

"Ah. That would be my neckerchief, sire."

"Indeed. And why, exactly, is your ridiculous neckerchief tied about your head like a woman's head scarf?"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He rubbed a hand across the stubble on his chin. "Well, you see sire…"

"You know what, save it. Just take that thing off your head and get to the council meeting, _now_. Do you know how it looks when you don't show up?"

"Ah, well no, not…"

"It looks like you're an idiot, and by extension, I am an idiot for ever entrusting this job to you, now will you please, for once, just try to be on time and not embarrass me in front of the council?"

"Well, that's going to be...complicated…"

"Why?"

Merlin's mouth twisted in a sheepish grimace at Arthur's dangerously calm tone. "I might have...um…"

"Just spit it out, Merlin!"

Merlin sighed. "I was practicing a new spell, alright, and it went wrong."

Arthur's breathing came quicker. "How, exactly, did it go wrong?"

Merlin sighed again. He tugged off the neckerchief from around his head. Arthur's eyes widened as he leaned forward slightly, eyebrows raising as he inspected Merlin's head.

"Merlin."

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Why do you have cat ears?"

The black pointed ears twitched against Merlin's black hair. "Well. You see. It was an accident."

Arthur stared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Merlin, how do you accidentally give yourself cat ears?"

"Remember that spell the goblin put on you? The, um, donkey ears?"

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that ever again."

"Yeah, well, see, I've been studying the concept behind the spell ever since. Transfiguration of human body parts is incredibly complex, and what the goblin did was just the _simplest_ of tricks…"

"Merlin. Less babbling, more explaining."

"I don't babble."

"Yes. You do. Explanation. Now."

"Well, as I was saying, I've been studying the concept, and I think I've finally figured out how to turn a person completely into an animal. I call it an Animagus spell.*"

"You literally just made up a word."

"Yes. I can do that. It's part of my magic."

"It's really...what...so what you're telling me is, you tried to turn yourself into a cat?"

"Well, yes."

"Why a cat?"

"What?"

"Why a cat?"

"I tell you I've made one of the biggest magical breakthroughs of the century, and you want to question my choice of animal?"

"Clearly, you haven't made one of the biggest magical breakthroughs of the century, because you _still have cat ears._ "

"Yes, well, apparently my skills only apply to...ears, at the moment. The spell only worked on them."

"Right, well, your idiotic accident aside, we have a council meeting that was supposed to start half an hour ago, so come on."

"Arthur, I can't go to the council meeting like this!"

"Well you're not wearing that ridiculous scarf."

"Can't you just tell them I'm sick?"

"But you're not sick."

"Injury then."

"Nope, don't see an injury either."

"I have _cat ears_ , Arthur."

"I can see that, but you're still coming to this council meeting." Merlin gaped at him. Arthur smirked, reaching out to finger the tip of Merlin's ear. The thin, fuzzy tip flinched swiftly away from his finger as Merlin swatted his hand away.

"Stop it."

"They're almost cute, Merlin. Better than those big ears you had previously."

"Very funny." Merlin grimaced. Arthur poked at him again.

"Stop it! That tickles."

A light of challenge entered Arthur's eyes.

"I can always bring back _your_ animal ears."

Arthur opened his mouth to retort when the door opened behind them.

"Arthur, the council is...Merlin! There you are! Please hurry, the council is growing restless."

"I can't, Arthur, please, if you've ever held any fondness for me…

"Luckily, I haven't, so you're coming. Even if I have to pull you by your ears."

"Merlin, what's wrong?"

"He's hiding."

"Hiding? Hiding wha…" Gwen's eyes flickered to the sides of Merlin's head as his ears twitched.

"Merlin do you...do you have cat ears?" The warlock nodded, a frustrated expression on his face. Gwen pressed a hand to her mouth, a giggle bubbling out of her.

"Yes, laugh, thank you, your Majesty."

Gwen laughed harder. "Oh, Merlin, what did you do?" She sobered quickly. "You didn't release another goblin did you?"

"Nope, this is all me."

"What were you thinking?"

"He wasn't, as usual," Arthur put in.

"Well clearly he can't come to the meeting."

"What, why?"

"Arthur, have a little bit of pity on him, look at him."

Merlin shot Arthur a smug look as Gwen moved to inspect his ears. She reached up and scratched just where they met his head and Merlin nearly melted against her touch.

"Fine. But you're not getting out of dinner with Lord Umair and Lady Samira. If I have to put up with them, so do you."

"But what about my ears?"

"I don't know, figure it out!"

"You fixed Arthur's ears," Gwen pointed out placatingly.

"I thought we agreed never to talk of that?" Arthur glanced at her.

"Of course. Let's go, my love. The council awaits." She smiled at Merlin. "Good luck, Merlin."

He returned the smile wanly. "Thanks Gwen."

"Better hurry, Merlin. Dinner is in three hours."

"Very encouraging, you prat!"

Arthur grinned at him over his shoulder while Gwen laughed.

* * *

Three hours later, Merlin's ears were still firmly cat shaped.

"Merlin?"

"Hi Gwen. Please tell me I can get out of dinner tonight?"

"Mmm, doubt it. Arthur wants to put up a strong, united front to Lord Umair and Lady Samira. They're strongly anti-magic, you know."

"I know, but...well this is hardly going to help their opinions!"

Gwen smiled encouragingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Better come up with something quick."

"I've tried everything I can think of!"

Gwen sighed, trying not to laugh as she left the room. "Dinner's starting soon. Try not to be late."

"Yes, my lady."

"Oh and Merlin? Have you thought of a hat?"

* * *

Arthur's jaw nearly dropped as his Court Sorcerer and surrogate little brother strode into the hall.

"Forgive me for my tardiness, sire, my ladies, my lords, I was...hard at work."

Arthur just stared at him.

"Of course, Lord Merlin," Gwen said quickly. "Have a seat."

"Thank you, my queen." Merlin smiled at her as he sat.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Ah, Lord Emrys?"

"Yes, sire?"

"What exactly is on your head?"

Merlin felt his ears twitch under the wide brim of the blue grey hat that sat atop his head, its point towering far above him.

"A hat, sire." He stated very calmly.

"A hat."

"Yes, sire."

"I had no idea you were so fashionably minded, Lord Emrys."

"Yes, well, I suppose I grew used to such hats while wearing the royal robes of the servants of Camelot." He barely narrowed his eyes in a glare.

Arthur hid a snort in his goblet, choosing not to comment.

"At least it doesn't have feathers," Merlin muttered.

* * *

 ***You really expected me not to go there with the Harry Potter reference, what do you take me for?**


End file.
